Jealousy Makes me Crazier
by The Fwee
Summary: When a new kid comes to her school, Courtney LeVonge learns the true meaning of jealousy and how it can make you crazy. It doesn't help when he starts dating resident boyfriend stealer, Gwen Abolone. DxC, also some GxB, rated because of later chaps.
1. What are friends for?

**_Heeeeeeeeeellooooooooooooooo people of the fanfiction world!  
_****_Here_****_'s my new story, CxD as promised.  
It'll mainly be in Courtneys POV, like my other story.  
Me and her just...connect.  
I'm still working out the plot a bit so I don't really know if this will be any good or not...  
By the way, TDI never happened.  
_****_Ok_****_ay, now here's the first chapter of;_**

Jealousy Makes me Crazier

_Chapter One: What are friends for?_

I laughed along with my friends as Raine made another joke, she was always the comical one. We were sitting out on my Balcony/patio thing, it was really big. Oh, wait, I almost forgot, you don't know me.

Hi! My name is Courtney Trinity LeVonge, I am currently 17 years old and have straight A's at school.

Oh yeah, and did I mention I was rich?

Yep, my parents are lawyers and I'm planning to follow in their footsteps one day, either that or become president. Either one was fine with me. Okay, let me describe myself; I have shoulder length brown hair that has only the slightest hint of highlights in it, I am of average weight and height, and I have well-tanned skin. So, that's me!

Oh yeah, I need to introduce you to my friends!

Okay, first there's Bridgette. Bridge is really clumsy, like _really_ clumsy, but that's one of the endearing traits about her. She is also a _huge _pacifist, which I personally didn't get, and she loved to surf. Bridgette was blond, but a _smart _blond, unlike that ditz, Lindsay. Bridgette was afraid of being left alone in the forest, I mean come _on_! Forests aren't that scary! Of course, maybe I'm just that way because I'm a C.I.T. She was slightly more muscular than me because of her surfing and she had lighter skin than mine, she had about the same height and weight as me, only she weighed a bit more than me because she ate more, she always wore this sky-blue hoodie and blue jeans. She also had a boyfriend named Geoff, with a 'G', I can describe him in two words; Party, animal. Okay, moving on...

Next would be Raine, like Bridge, Raine was pretty clumsy too, though she was more of an uncoordinated clutz than a clumsy clutz. But Raine was a really good friend, I could, and would, trust her with my life, despite the fact that she's been to juvie, we were friends before that though so we stayed friends through the whole thing. Raine had anger issues, not as bad as Eva at least, and if someone got her _really_angry, then they have just unleashed the scariest being on earth, maybe even beyond. Raine is also a huge animal lover, she spends every, freakin, moment with some sort of animal with her, it gets a bit creepy after a while. Raine was 5'4" tall, she was thin, but not anorexic, just fit, she has this pretty, long, chestnut colored hair that has a few purple highlights in it, she normally wears a blue aeropostale dress, or a red strapless hollister t-shirt with a mini-skirt and gray leggings, converse all star shoes that have pandas on all over them, and gold, heart-shaped dangly earrings. She also has three ear piercings on the right ear, 4 on the left, and a belly button piercing. She also wears a lot of make-up, personally I don't wear make-up because it makes you seem fake, the most I ever wear is lipgloss.

And finally there's Gwe- oh wait, I forgot, she's not our friend anymore. Why, you ask? Well, a few years back, Raine was dating this guy who she liked a _lot_, then when Gwen saw him she just _had_ to have him, so she managed to get him to cheat on Raine with her, and then he broke up with Raine for Gwen and Gwen was all smug about it. Raine still calls her a traitor, of course, so do we.

Okay, I've told you about them, now let's get back to the present.

The trio of friends had finally calmed down and were calmly chatting with each other, acting as if nothing had happened just moments before.

"So, I was just walking down the sidewalk when I saw this guy about to shoot a poor little kitten, I got mad and, well..." Raine was a bit embarrassed to say the rest. Both Bridgette and I sighed.

"You really need to get your anger in check, Raine. You almost killed this one guy." Bridgette scolded, she reminded me of an overprotective mother sometimes, but I had to agree with her this time, Raine really _does_ have a hard time controlling herself when she was really angry. Raine let out a sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess. But he was about to _kill_ that innocent little kitty, that kitten probably did nothing to him either! It wasn't right!" Raine exclaimed proudly, I sighed and sipped my iced tea quietly. Raine was _always_ like this. I could see Bridgette turning towards me, about to speak.

"Whatever your argument is about, just know that I have no opinion whatsoever." I said quickly, before she even had a chance to speak. Noah had used that on me earlier in the week and I was just _dying_ to try it out. Bridgette pouted.

"I wasn't going to ask your opinion, Court." Bridgette said sadly, I rolled my eyes.

"Riiiiiiiiight. And I'm Jessica Simpson(AN:just chose a celebrity at random)." I responded, my voice heavily laden with sarcasm. Bridgette just rolled her eyes and smiled brightly, oh boy, I recognized that smile, it was the 'I've-got-a-great-idea-and-you-can't-stop-me' smile.

"You know, we haven't had a sleepover in a _long_ time, girls." Bridgette said slowly, I could almost see the little gears turning in her head.

"Bridge," I said pointedly, "we're 17."

"We're never too old to have fun!" Bridgette said happily.

"C'mon, lighten up, Court. Bridge's right, we haven't had a sleepover in, like, _forever_!" Raine said exasperatedly, I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine." I relented, "on one condition."

"And what's that?" Raine asked me, happiness glinting in her eyes.

"It has to be at _my_ house." I said, cracking a wide grin.

"YAY!" the other two squealed in delight, I winced and covered my ears in pain, it was worse than Katie _and_ Sadie, times ten! I could hear Bridgette making a plan of what we could do at the sleepover and Raine was helping her, I couldn't help but sigh and smile myself. I didn't really mind the sleepover, I was just putting on an act. After all, what are friends for?

**_Okay, really short chapter, but it IS the first one!_**

**_Courtney: So who's in this AN?_**

**_Me: Only you, Duncan, Raine, me, Bridgette, Drew, and May._**

**_Drew: WHY AM I HERE?! YOU DON'T EVEN WRITE POKEMON STORIES!_**

**_May: Now, Drew, calm down. Take deep breaths._**

**_Drew: *calms down*_**

**_Bridgette: You know, there're two people in here with green hair._**

**_Me: I know._**

**_Duncan: But it looks awesome on me._**

**_Drew: Puh-leaze. Did you not notice the hoarde of fangirls, craving my attention?_**

**_Duncan&Drew: *glare at each other*_**

**_Me: Uh, Raine, if you will please?_**

**_Raine: Jynxite does not own anything TDI/TDA, and she does not own me. I belong to ravioli-jo._**

**_Courtney: Uh, do we have to fight too?_**

**_May: I don't think so..._**

**_Duncan&Drew: *still glaring*_**

**_Me: Ok, I'm getting bored._**

**_Bridgette: I have an idea! *turns room into beach* YAY! NOW LET'S GO SURFING!_**

**_May: Uh, I don't know how to._**

**_Courtney: Neither do I._**

**_Drew: Obviously I, the great and almighty Drew, know how to surf._**

**_Duncan: I learned in Miami. Ah, good times, good times._**

**_Courtney: Did those good times involve crime?_**

**_Duncan: Duh. What did you think I was in juvie for?_**

**_Me: Very nice. NOW LET'S GO SWIMMING!_**

**_*somehow everyone is in their swimsuit now*_**

**_Courtney: Well that was convenient._**

**_May: I'll say._**

**_Me: Okay, remember to review!_**

**_Drew: And remember that I am the hottest guy on the planet!_**

**_Duncan: No, that would be me._**

**_Drew: No, me._**

**_Duncan: No, me._**

**_*a few hours later*_**

**_Drew: NO, ME!_**

**_Duncan: ME!_**

**_Drew: ME!_**

**_Duncan: ME!_**

**_Drew: ME!_**

**_Duncan: ME!_**

**_Me: In case you've forgotten, please review._**

**_May: Every review y_****_ou make will go towards helping Jynxite become a better writer._**

**_Courtney: So review!_**

**_Raine: UTAH!_**

**_Bridgette: Ooooh, are we shouting things now? CHEESE!_**

**_Me: Um, let's just end this._**

**_Raine: REMEMBER! IF YOU READ THIS AND DO NOT REVIEW, THE ENTIRE STATE OF TEXAS WILL COME AFTER YOU!_**

**_Bridgette: Be afraid, be very afraid..._**

**_*everyone laughs evilly*_**


	2. New Kid?

_**Hi again!  
It's me!  
Anyways, the reason I kept you guys waiting is because of;  
A.) I had writers block.  
B.) My computer crashed before I could save this chapter.  
and C.) I wanted to keep you in suspense!  
Also, I would like to thank my reviewers for being so nice to me!  
I am so touched that you guys took the time to tell me what you thought of my story.  
*sniffle* Thank you so much!  
Now, before I start crying, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Jealousy Makes me Crazier

Chapter Two: New Kid?

I smiled and waved as my two friends walked off, leaving me at home by myself. My mother and father were off working on some case, Chad(Yes he's back people! And he is still the same!) was out doing a project or something for school, and Cecelia was out on a date. I couldn't envy her less, boys were just idiots that distracted you from the important things in life, like friends, school, and work. I, personally, do not need, and never will need, a boyfriend. I can take care of myself!

I smirked and headed up to my room, I eventually decided to get onto MSN and chat with some people from school, I don't exactly know who, but someone from our school made a chatroom for us. (AN: Okay, I've never really done this before, so here go's!)

_**Honor_Roll has logged on**_

**_Surf'nTurf has logged on_**

**_FluffyBunnies has logged on_**

**_J529s has logged on_**

**_PAR-TAY has logged on_**

**_Ladies_Man has logged on_**

**_Animal_Protector has logged on_**

**_Ladies_Man: Wassup ladies?_**

**_Surf'nTurf: Don't even try._**

**_J529s: I AM!_**

**_Animal_Protector: You do know that you don't have a chance with any of us?_**

**_Honor_Roll: You know what Chad will do to you._**

**_Ladies_Man: Oh yeah, I forgot..._**

**_Honor_Roll: Have you guys done your projects for school yet?_**

**_Surf'nTurf: Finished yesterday._**

**_PAR-TAY: We had a project?_**

**_FluffyBunnies: Almost done._**

**_Ladies_Man: I was too busy helping Gwen with hers._**

**_Animal_Lover: DON'T SAY HER NAME! Oh, and I finished._**

**_J529s: I MADE A SHIP!_**

**_Honor_Roll: Okay then..._**

**_IamtheQueen has logged on_**

**_IamtheQueen: Oh great, there's nothing but losers here._**

**_FluffyBunnies: That was mean._**

**_Honor_Roll: Technically, if you said that there's nothing but losers here, you just called yourself a loser._**

**_IamtheQueen has logged off_**

**_Surf'nTurf: You know that she's going to get you back for that, right?_**

**_Honor_Roll: She can't hurt me. I have a flawless reputation._**

**_FluffyBunnies: That's what they all say..._**

**_Ladies_Man: Everyone forgot about me :(_**

**_Surf'nTurf: No one really likes you._**

**_Ladies_Man: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Ladies_Man has logged off_**

**_Animal_Lover: Well that was interesting..._**

**_Surf'nTurf: What's everyone doing?_**

**_Honor_Roll: Working on an extra credit project for school._**

**_FluffyBunnies: Tending to Bunny._**

**_J529s: FLYING!_**

**_PAR-TAY: I need to work on the project that I didn't know we had._**

**_Surf'nTurf: I'll come over to help you!_**

**_PAR-TAY: Awesome!_**

**_PAR-TAY has logged off_**

**_Surf'nTurf has logged off_**

**_Honor_Roll: -snicker- They're probably going to make-out the whole time she's over there._**

**_J529s: CRABCAKES!_**

**_J529s has logged off_**

**_Animal_Lover: She eats poor, innocent little crabs? I have to get out of here..._**

**_Animal_Lover has logged off_**

**_Honor_Roll: Yeah, I'm leaving too. Project._**

I logged off with a frown, it was typical Geoff to forget about the project. He was probably too busy thinking about parties or Bridgette, I shook my head silently and started working on my project, a bit upset that I was the first one to finish my project. I stole a glance out my window and saw mover vans across the street, cool, someone new. I hope that they're nice, and smart, well, at the very least nice. I was looking out of my window when I saw a brilliant flash of green, I quickly looked for it's source but finding none, I decided that it was nothing.

I let out another sigh as I continued to write, my neat, orderly cursive filling up the page quickly. I soon finished and set it aside for the morning, awaiting tomorrow with anticipation. As I looked at the time, I smiled, I quickly got into bed and lay down. As I lay there, only one thought was going through my head.

_It's going to be an interesting day tomorrow._

Oh, I didn't know how right I was...

**_Ugh, I can't get into the mood, this chapter is so short!_**

**_Duncan: You got that right. When am I coming into the story anyway?_**

**_Courtney: You were mentioned, right there, see?_**

**_Duncan: All it said was 'a brilliant flash of green', THAT'S NOT MY NAME!_**

**_Drew: At least people don't call you 'Grass head' *glares at May*_**

**_May: *Grins* It's my small revenge._**

**_Raine: Oh in case you couldn't tell who was who, Animal_Lover was me._**

**_Courtney: Honor_Roll was me._**

**_DJ: FluffyBunnies was me_**

**_Geoff: PAR-TAY DUDES! Oh wait... sorry, PAR-TAY was me!_**

**_Bridgette: I was Surf'nTurf_**

**_Heather: IamtheQueen._**

**_Izzy: AND I WAS THE TOTALLY AWESOME J529s!_**

**_Cody: And I was Ladies_Man._**

**_Me: The biggest lie ever..._**

**_May: I'm hungry..._**

**_Me: I wonder... HEY OWEN!_**

**_Owen:Yeah?_**

**_Me: How would you like to go against May in an eating contest?_**

**_Owen: Why?_**

**_Me: I'll give the winner a lifetime supply of donuts!_**

**_May&Owen: I'M IN!_**

**_Duncan: May's going down._**

**_Drew: You'd be surprised..._**

**_Me: ON YOUR MARKS... GET SET... EAT!_**

**_*May and Owen start chowing down, May is wolfing her food down just like Owen, only faster*_**

**_Duncan: How can she..._**

**_Drew: I was shocked too..._**

**_*May finishes her food first and starts eating Owens*_**

**_Me: Uh, May? You already won..._**

**_May: But I'm still hungry!_**

**_Courtney: WHERE DOES IT ALL GO?!_**

**_May: Into my stomach, DUH!_**

**_Drew: Did you ever eat a black hole?_**

**_May: Maybe..._**

**_Me: *sweat drops anime style* Uh, remember, a review is a happy thing._**

**_Courtney: It makes Jynxite happy when she sees one._**

**_Drew: And if you don't make her happy, she tortures us._**

**_Me: Speaking of which, I might make a MayxDrew fic soon._**

**_May: AWESOME!_**

**_Max: No idea how I got here... REVIEW!_**


	3. The Dream

**_Hey guys!  
I've been having MAJOR writers block for my other story I can't decide what to do next!  
If you guys could give me ideas that would be totally awesome!  
Anyways, this chapter will finally have Duncan in it!  
He's the new kid (obviously), but the rest you're going to have to find out for yourself.  
Anyway, here is the latest installment of;_**

Jealousy Makes me Crazier(it sounds like a song name...)

Chapter Three: The Dream

_I was floating._

_Floating in fluffy pink clouds of cotton candy.(AN:Have you noticed how Courtney seems to have an obsession with cotton candy in my stories?)_

_I smiled and looked around, for once in my life I felt...free. As if I could be myself and not some poser, suddenly I saw a brilliant flash of green. I wondered what it was so I decided to investigate, I somehow floated over to where I saw the green and looked around. Another flash, this one only a few yards away. I smiled and headed towards that one as well, this process repeated for a while until I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around I saw a large, green-furred dog, and a juvenile kid with a green Mohawk, he grinned sadistically at me and ordered his dog to attack. Just as it was about to kill me it all disappeared..._

I woke up screaming, I _really_ hated nightmares, they made me feel...weak. I panted for a few seconds before calming down, I looked at the clock and smiled grimly, it was only 4:14. I sighed and got up, no better time to get ready than now. I smiled and quickly took out my clothing choice for the day, an average white blouse with a grey sweater over it, a pair of olive green capris', and a comfortable pair of brown loafers, my usual outfit. I smiled and headed towards to bathroom to take a shower before Chad and Cecelia could use up all of the warm water. I finished quickly and started to get ready for the day.

I smiled at my reflection brightly, as if to brighten my own mood with my smiling face! Okay, that made absolutely no sense to me.... Anyway, I put on a dab of lip gloss and looked back over my paper, which was about my opinions on Edgar Allen Poe(AN: just took a random poet out of the air.) by the way, and decided that it was good enough. I looked back at the clock, 5:08, not bad, but still not time to go. I sighed and decided to head downstairs for breakfast, when I reached the dining hall, I clapped my hands and servants came out, asking me what I would like for breakfast.

"Just pancakes, please. I'm not that hungry this morning." I told them, smiling slightly. They quickly nodded and rushed out of the room, they were quite afraid of me and my siblings, and it was all because of Cecelia getting extremely angry at a maid for mixing up two dresses for a 'date' with one of her boy toys. I rolled my eyes at the thought, Cecelia was _way_ too dramatic. The servants came back out with my food and I said a quick thank-you as I watched them leave, I started to eat my food in small bites, thinking hard.

"What'cha thinking about, Princess?" A voice asked me, sounding quite amused. I didn't even need to look up to tell it was Chad, I smiled and swallowed the food that was currently in my mouth before turning to my brother. Most girls considered him _extremely_ handsome, he has soft, glossy brown locks of hair that curl naturally, and soft jade green eyes that never stop twinkling, he was well muscled with a 12-pack(AN: I heard it on TV once, I don't know if it's real but even if it isn't just play along.) while being quite tall, finally, he has nicely tanned skin, just a little lighter than mine.

"We have new neighbors, they moved yesterday, I saw them across the street." I informed him quickly, going back to my food eagerly. Chad chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Curious, aren't we? You know it's not polite to spy on people." Chad teased me, I rolled my eyes and resumed eating. Chad wasn't giving up, "did you see anyone your age?" he asked me, smirking slightly.

"No, I couldn't see much except for the mover vans." I responded, my attention completely focused on my food. Chad sighed and smiled weakly at me before getting up.

"Okay, but remember, if you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_, just come and find me. Because, no matter what happens, you're my sister and that will never change." Chad told me, smiling kindly before walking out. I smiled right back at him, he was so kind to me, and I knew that he meant what he said. I just wish Cecelia was nicer to me, she always had a sneer on her face. Cecelia was drop dead gorgeous, she has long, glossy ringlets of black hair that traveled down her back to her waist, she had Sapphire blue eyes that seemed to hold the ability to light up a room, perfectly white teeth, a slender figure, and creamy, peach colored skin with absolutely no blemishes on it, and a voice like silver bells. All-in-all, she was the prettiest and most popular girl in school, other than her best friends Gwen and Heather. Gwen and Heather didn't get along at first but eventually they got over their differences, lucky them.

I sneaked another look at a nearby clock and saw that it was nearly time to go, yippee. I gathered up my stuff and grabbed my keys before heading out the door, I quickly walked towards my car, a silver Aston Martin V12 Vantage, and started it up. I loved my car, it fit my personality just right. I let out a contented sigh as I heard the purr of the engine, it had always calmed me down. A contented smile worked its' way across my face, making me feel happier somehow. I started off for school and as usual, a lot of the people at school stared at me, they still couldn't get over the fact that I was the daughter of one of the richest men in the world. I ignored them as I got out of my car and grabbed my stuff, as soon as I had done so, I headed off to find Bridgette and Raine, thankfully we had homeroom together so that made it easier. I walked into the room and immediately headed over to my seat by the window, I was in front of Raine and behind Bridgette, the seat next to me was unoccupied.

I heard the door make a loud bang and I quickly looked up, it was a reflex. When I did, I locked eyes with the most amazing shade of teal I had ever seen! I was in a trance like state and probably would have stayed that way if it wasn't for Raine poking me in the back. I immediately looked away, a slight tinge of red on my cheeks. I looked back towards the front of the room to inspect the owner of those teal eyes, I immediately recoiled in disgust, he was completely _punk_. Everything about him screamed delinquent, from his lime green Mohawk, to his spiked dog collar, to his baggy cargo pants. The scary thing, though, was that he perfectly resembled the guy in my dream, could it be a foreshadowing of bad things to come? I wrinkled my nose in disgust and started up a conversation with Raine, soon the teacher cleared his throat and everyone faced him.

"Class," he started off politely, "this is Duncan Halloway, he just moved here so I trust you will treat him respectfully." The teacher, Mr. Grannon, peered around the classroom for a few seconds before looking at me, "ah! Duncan, you can go sit over by Courtney. Courtney, raise your hand so he knows who you are." I groaned quietly before raisin my hand, Duncan looked surprised for a few seconds but as he was walking over towards me, his face grew smug. He sat down in the chair next to me and immediately turned to me.

"Hey there Beautiful. I'm new here so I was wondering if you could maybe show me around?" He drawled, I frowned, what an arrogant jerk!

"Why don't you get someone _else_ to show you around?" I said coldly, this did nothing to affect him, if anything, it only made him grin wider.

"Oooh, playing hard to get, are we? No matter, I always win in the end." Duncan said cheerfully, I looked at him incredulously, what was _wrong_ with him? Sighing to myself, I let out a low groan and lay my head on my desk, this was going to be a _long_ day.

**_So how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Meh? Awesome?_**

**_Drew: It was so awful I cannot even find words for how bad it was._**

**_May: Oh shut up Drew, he's just grumpy that you were serious about making a fiction about Drew and me._**

**_Drew: As if I need ANOTHER psycho person torturing me..._**

**_Me: I know how you feel, don't worry, I won't torture you...much. Besides, what's a romance fic without torturing the main characters?_**

**_Courtney: I dunno, not many people seem to torture me and Duncan._**

**_Duncan: But in a LOT of our stories there are crazed stalkers._**

**_Me: OH! That reminds me! I still need to think up another stalker for you two._**

**_Courtney&Duncan: *sweat drop anime style*_**

**_Luna: Also, I MIGHT be coming in the story, if Jynxite ever makes up her mind. *glares at jynxite*_**

**_Me: *glares right back* It doesn't work on me. I'm the one who created you, that glare is based off of my own!_**

**_Luna: Ohhhh, that explains it..._**

**_Courtney: So who gets to do the disclaimer?_**

**_Me: Let's let Bridgette do it, she hardly ever talks._**

**_Bridgette: YAY! Jynxite does not own Pokemon, Tdi, Raine, or a katana._**

**_Me: But I wish I did..._**

**_Drew: And I thank the heavens that you don't own me and May._**

**_Me: Don't push your luck mister, I might include some Drew bashing..._**

**_Drew: Um, did I say thank? I meant, um, I am really sad that you don't, because you have awesome ideas!_**

**_Me: Awww, thanks Mr. Rose._**

**_Courtney: *snicker*_**

**_Duncan: Mr. Rose? ROFL_**

**_May: HEY! Don't steal my nickname._**

**_Raine: Awww, how cute! Anyways, Review!_**

**_Luna: And she accepts Flames and such._**

**_Sendira: And she accepts anonymous reviews._**

**_Luna: Who the heck are you?_**

**_Sendira: I'm another one of Jynxites OC's, well, gotta go!_**

**_Luna: That was weird..._**

**_Raine: Yeah... REVIEW!_**


	4. La nouvelle fille

**_Salutations mes amis.  
C'est moi, Jynxite ici avec un autre chapitre pour toi, mes lecteurs fidèles et critiques.  
Okay, that's enough Français for today.  
Sorry, and no, I am not French, I just know the language.  
Why did I use French, you ask?  
It shall be revealed in the story...  
By the way, I'm sending you guys a live update from Missouri!  
Okay, technically I'm in Kansas, but whatever.  
Okay, anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough.  
Je vous donne, le prochain chapitre de ;_**

Jealousy Makes me Crazier

Chapter Four: La nouvelle fille (Translation: The new girl.)

The rest of the period went like this; Duncan hitting on me repeatedly, teacher scolded Duncan for not paying attention, repeat, learn something new, repeat first cycle, continue to repeat whole cycle. So annoying. I thanked the heavens(AN: pretty common response, right?) when the bell rang, I quickly gathered up my things and headed out the door. I smirked when I saw Duncan staying behind in class, hope he got detention.

Okay, next class is... Advanced English. Good, I can turn in my project. As soon as I walked through the doorway to the classroom, I walked up to the teachers desk and put my paper on it. As I walked over to my seat, I wondered where the teacher was, she was normally sitting at her desk. As I sat in my seat and waited for class to start, I watched all of the different students coming in, my seat wasn't that bad, actually. On my left was the music lover, Trent. On my right was the most cynical person in school, Noah. And behind me sat the school lunatic, Izzy. Everyone knew she was crazy, but she is actually pretty nice, once you get to know her. Almost everyone in the class was goofing off while waiting for the teacher, a select few- Me, Noah, Harold, Ezekial, and Raine- were actually being quiet. Noah was reading a book, Harold was probably gazing at LeShawna, Ezekial was confused about what was going on, Raine was stuck next to Heather so she was ignoring her, and I was working on my work.

"He's coming!" I heard someone say, must be the lookout. Everyone quieted down quickly as our teacher strolled into the room, late as usual. He set his stuff down and looked up at us.

"Sorry I'm late, class." He said, smiling faintly at us, "turn to page 392 of your English book." He commanded us, turning to the whiteboard. The lesson continued(AN: I'm too lazy to think of any ideas. Sue me.) and I payed rapt attention. At the end we had a test and I got another 'A', no surprise there. Anyway, as soon as the bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and swiftly walked out of the classroom. I walked to my locker and put up my English stuff, unfortunately, my locker was right next to Gwens. And apparently, she had some new 'man candy' to play with. I sighed and as I walked closer, I figured out who it was. Wow, she snagged Duncan that quickly, he hasn't even been here a _day_ and he's going to have a broken heart. Then again, I wonder if he _has_ a heart. I smirked and walked off to my next class; French.

As I walked in the doors, I could feel someones eyes following me, I ignored it and sat in my seat. Now _this_ seat I didn't like, on my right was Gwen, on my left was Justin, he's hot but he's rude, behind sat no one, hopefully Duncan didn't take French, and in front of me sat Harold. I moaned quietly to myself as Gwen and _Duncan _walked in, Duncan taking the seat behind me and Gwen sitting in the aforementioned seat next to me. Could this day get any worse?

Oh snap, I did not just think that!

Every time you say that, things always get worse! It's not superstition, it's common knowledge. And just as I had predicted, as soon as I opened my desk, a spurt a blue ink blasted up onto my face(AN: Totally stole that from Jimmy Neutron. Don't own that either!). I heard multiple people laughing at my predicament and saw Gwen smirking smugly, oh no she didn't. I grinned sadistically at her and scooped up some stray ink and then threw it at her face. The room was completely silent, then some random guy threw a pen at Justin and everyone was throwing classroom supplies at each other. It was like a weird, twisted version of a food fight, except with school supplies. I ducked under a desk and watched what everyone was doing;

Harold was building a fort of desks, LeShawna and Ezekial were helping him. Noah was taking refuge behind the teachers desk, occasionally throwing apples at people. Justin was running around, screaming his head off because his pretty face had a _tiny_ smudge of ink on it. Izzy had two lines of ink on each side of her face like war paint and was letting out war cries as she dumped ink on peoples heads. Bridgette and Raine were just hiding. Geoff was whooping loudly and dodging random school supplies. Gwen and Celeste were cowering behind the fort of desks that they had built. DJ had fainted, what a baby. Duncan was fighting off 5 people at once, and _still _won! And then the girl with silver hair wa- wait, who the heck is she?

Anyway, the girl with silver hair stood there for a few seconds in the doorway, staring in shock at the scene before her. She regained her composure and stalked in, she grabbed Izzy by the hair and then grabbed Duncan by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, not the ear, please not the ear." Duncan whined, I laughed, it was so funny! The girl just glared at him and then looked at everyone else.

"I wasn't expecting _this_ on my first day at school. So, if you want to live, I suggest you quietly sit down and wait for the teacher, got it?!" The girl spat out in a voice as cold as ice, everyone, including me, nodded quickly and sat down. Noah quickly scurried back to his desk, munching on an apple. The girl smiled brightly at us all, wow, bipolar much? Anyway, she smiled at us and let go of Izzy and Duncan. Duncan glared at her and she glared right back, eventually winning. Izzy just ran back to her desk, scared out of her mind. The girl smiled again and walked up to the front of the classroom, standing in front of the teachers desk.

"Hello, my name is Lunesta Trinity Eclipse, but you can call me Luna. It is a pleasure meeting you all and I hope to befriend every one of you." Luna said, bowing slightly. Duncan scoffed and suddenly in the wall next to him there was a still quivering dagger. Everyone except Luna stared at it with wide eyes, "I would like it very much if you would not be rude, please." Luna told us, still in that scarily bright tone. Duncan slowly nodded and Luna smiled back. Luna skipped towards the desk next to Duncan, which was empty as well, and sat down in it. She took the dagger out of the wall and put it inside of a pouch on her shorts. Speaking of which, I didn't really describe her...

She had these deep, onyx black eyes that seemed to radiate coldness from them, she had a soft face, and her silver hair was in a long braid down her back. She was wearing a pair of dark jean shorts and a black shirt that said 'Do I _look_ like I care?' on it, she also had a black baseball hat on her head that was turned backwards and she was wearing black ballet flats. She was quite tall, taller than Duncan but shorter than DJ, and she was fit too. Luna leaned back in her chair and waited for the teacher who was _really_ late. Suddenly the teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm late cla-AHHHH!" His statement ended with a yell because he had slipped in a puddle of ink, "okay, what the heck happened here?" The teacher asked, looking from the ink stained people to Noah with his apple to Izzy to the several people with bruises on their faces- someone was throwing _books_, _BOOKS!_ WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD THROW BOOKS AT PEOPLE?!

Okay, sorry about my little rant, anyway, Gwen was pointing at me...wait, what the heck?!

"It was all Courtney, Mr. Henton. She threw ink at me so I had to defend myself but then it hit someone else." Gwen lied perfectly, I clenched my teeth, boy she was good. Just as the teacher was about to suspend me a voice rang out.

"Actually, _Gary_, I saw the whole thing. It was really her who started the whole thing." Luna said, pointing lazily at Gwen. Gwen, in turn, glared at her, which Luna ignored. The teacher blinked and was ultimately confused.(AN: Yay, stupid teacher.) Luna smirked at Gwen and snapped her fingers, the teacher guy turned around and walked towards the front of the room as if nothing had happened. Okay, that Luna girl officially scares me.

After class(I'm too lazy again. Sue me :P) I walked up to Luna, I still owed her a thanks. She turned around with her eyebrows raised, I swallowed nervously.

"Um, thanks for helping me out back there..." I said nervously, Luna chuckled and shook her head.

"Why is everyone afraid of me?" She said, more to hersef than me but I still answered her.

"Maybe because you throw knives at people."

"Touche." Luna said, smirking. She looked at a nearby clock and started to walk off, time for the next class I guess...

**_YAY! New chapter!_**

**_Duncan: *Unenthusiastically* Yay..._**

**_Courtney: *slightly more enthusiastic* Yay._**

**_Luna: YAY!_**

**_Izzy: YAY!_**

**_Owen: YAY!_**

**_Me: Why are you cheering? You weren't even in this chapter!_**

**_Owen: I was caught up in the moment._**

**_May: Hi guys!_**

**_Drew: Meh..._**

**_Me: YAY! YOU'RE BACK!_**

**_Drew: We're stuck in your imagination, we have to be wherever your imagination is._**

**_May: I actually want to be here though._**

**_Raine: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_Me: Shhhh, calm down. You'll do something next chapter._**

**_Luna: WHY'D YOU CHANGE MY OUTFIT?!_**

**_Me: This one fits public school, plus it looks awesome._**

**_Luna: Touche._**

**_Duncan: Who threw the books?_**

**_Noah: Really... apples?_**

**_Me: Okay, Duncan; you should know*wink wink*, and Noah, HEL-LO! Teachers ALWAYS have apples hidden in their desks, it's a commonly known fact!_**

**_Noah: ..._**

**_Duncan: I have no memory._**

**_Courtney: Mind if I borrow your flamethrower?_**

**_Me: Yes I do. Here, take the bazooka instead.*gives Courtney bazooka*_**

**_Courtney: Thank you. Ohhhhhh Duuuuuuuncaaaaaaaaaaan._**

**_Duncan: Yes Princes?_**

**_Courtney: EAT FLESH! *fires bazooka at Duncan*_**

**_Duncan: *dies*_**

**_Me: That won't do. *makes him come back to life.*_**

**_Courtney: *kills Duncan again*_**

**_Me: *makes him come back to life again*_**

**_*process keeps repeating*_**

**_Drew: I hope that doesn't happen to us..._**

**_May: True that._**

**_Harley: Hey, huns. What's shakin'?_**

**_Drew: *twitches* Oh no..._**

**_Me: How the heck did you... You know what. Never mind. Gallade, use close combat._**

**_*gallade makes Harley go bye-bye*_**

**_Luna: Ooooookay... Anyway, Jynxite will be happy if you review._**

**_Raine: She might not kill you either!_**

**_Sola: And so, you should review._**

**_Luna: Who are you?_**

**_Sola: Your sister._**

**_Luna: Who...*looks through multiple character descriptions* Ooooooooh._**

**_Sola: Am I dead or not?!_**

**_Me: I don't know myself... Anyways, TAKE IT AWAY PAUL!_**

**_Paul: ..._**

**_Me: Paul?_**

**_Paul: *drooling at Luna*_**

**_Dawn: CHEATER! *slaps him then stalks off. She then falls into a pit of lava and dies*_**

**_Luna: Um, help me?_**

**_Sola: I'll do it. REVIEW FOR COOKIES!_**

**_Paul:*drool*_**

**_Luna: Make him stop!_**

**_Me: This is more fun!_**

**_Paul: *more drool*_**

**_Ash: Cookies for review!_**

**_Misty: *hits Ash with Misty-mallet* It's the other way around you idiot._**

**_May: Review for cookies!_**


	5. PLAY BALL!

**_Hey guys, how have you been?  
Okay, I've been skimping out on the updating, and I'm really sorry for that.  
I'll try to update faster, but the ideas just come to me, I can't really just type it up on request.  
I also realized that Courtney is a bit OOC in this story so I made up a reason for that.  
And finally, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my annoying little brother who is turning seven today.  
Happy birthday little bro'!  
Okay, enough babbling.  
Here is the next chapter of;_**

Jealousy Makes me Crazier

Chapter Five: PLAY BALL!

I sighed in relief as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. I picked up my stuff and headed out of the classroom, going to my locker. I quickly opened my locker, put away my stuff, grabbed my lunch, locked my locker, and got away before Gwen could find me. I walked into the lunchroom, quickly spotting Raine and Bridgette and waving at them before walking over to them. The reason I brought my lunch is because the lunch la- man, lunch _man_, made these _horrible_ lunches. Once I _knew_I saw some sort of eyeball in my 'spaghetti', that was the last straw for me.

Anyway, I was just one of the many kids who brought their lunch, there were a good number- Owen, Izzy, Raine, Harold, Eva, this guy with _purple _hair, and a few other people who I don't really know the name of- who ate their lunches here. _Apparently_, the lunch mans' name was 'Chef', how original.

Okay, back to present times. I sat across from Raine as she ate her 'meatloaf', I don't know _what _kind of meat they used to make it and I don't _want _to know either.

Bridgette was eating tofu, a garden salad, and some sort of juice, she being the vegetarian she is.

And as for my lunch, I had a salad, these cucumber sandwiches that I absolutely _adore_, and some homemade crème brûlée.

Okay, you may be wondering how I'm really rich and I'm not all stuck-up and whatnot. Well, I used to be stuck-up and preppy and _really_ uptight. But that was before I met Bridgette, Raine, and-sad to say- Gwen. They helped me overcome my _preppiness_ so now I'm not as uptight and stuff, I still hold myself to good standards and would _never_allow myself to hold an audience with _punks_ and _goths_, Gwen was different because even though she _looked_ like a goth, she didn't really _act_ like one, now she acts like a 'Heather' as me and my friends say.

Okay, enough babbling. Anyway, I was watching as the new girl, Luna, I think, was walking through the lunch line. When she got her food she raised one eyebrow as if to say 'seriously?', Chef glared at her and she just stared right back until he looked away. Luna smiled and payed for her lunch, I watched as there suddenly became no seats in the whole lunchroom, except for our table. I guess she did stuff in the other rooms as well. Luna shrugged and walked over to our table-as in, me, Bridgette, and Raine- and sat down.

Bridgette smiled warmly at her and Raine just silently scooted away, nervous, I could tell. Bridgette was always the kind one, Raine was nice too but Luna was just plain freaky. I smiled nervously at Luna and she smiled back at us. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Duncan coming in, Gwen obviously made room for him at her table and was all over him when he sat down. I shook my head and turned back to the table where Luna was talking to Bridgette about animal rights and stuff with Raine occasionally joining in, huh, I never would have thought that _she_ of all people would be an animal rights activist.

Luna was about to take a bite out of her food when Bridgette told her that it had meat in it. Luna quickly dropped her fork and pushed her food away from her, she turned to Bridgette with a relieved smile on her face.

"Thanks, I'm allergic to animal meat." Luna said to her, I myself was wondering how that was possible. I shrugged to myself and Bridgette smiled right back at Luna.

"No problem." Bridgette responded, smiling happily. Luna whipped her head around towards _their_ table and let out a low snarl, she quickly took out a knife and a second later it was quivering in the middle of _their_ table. _They_, or at least the girls, let out a shrill shriek of terror and the boys looked around before finally looking at Luna. Luna smiled happily at them and waved, a knife still in her hand. _They_ all shuddered and quickly looked away, Luna smirked and turned towards us.

If you haven't figured out yet who _they_ are, allow me to explain;

_They_ consist of: Celeste, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, and this girl named Brooke. Plus their 'boy-toys'; Celestes' was Justin, Heathers' was some guy named Grant, Gwens' was obviously now Duncan, Lindsay didn't really have one, and Brooke had two whose names I can't remember.

Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Luna turned to us with a smirk on her face.

"They were gossiping about you guys, I don't really like it when people talk about you behind your back, it just means that they're too cowardly to say it to your face." Luna explained, still smirking. We nodded and started eating again, well, except for Luna who got up and dumped her lunch. We engaged in conversation.

"So, where'd you live before here?" Raine asked Luna, obviously curious.

"I lived in Boulder, Colorado. Very clean place and _gorgeous_ mountains. Perfect place for me to train." Luna responded, smiling happily.

"Oh, so you like mountain climbing?" Bridgette asked Luna, a question that I was about to ask.

"Yep, I've been mountain climbing ever since I was seven." Luna said, a faraway look on her face.

"So why'd you move here?" Bridgette asked, Luna snapped back to attention with a forlorn look on her face.

"My foster family lives up here." Luna said with a sour look on her face, Bridgette immediately looked sorry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't kn-" Bridgette was cut off.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Luna said, she looked downcast for a few seconds, "my mom and dad were killed in a rock slide last year." Luna looked up, smiling now, "but it's okay, at least my little sister's okay."

"You have a little sister? What's her name?" Raine asked.

"Her name is Solestea(AN: Soul-est-ee-uh), but she likes to be called Sola." Luna said, "my parents were obsessed with astronomy so they named me after the moon and Sola after the sun. I have an older brother too, his name is Mars, but he is in college." Luna said, I nodded, that explained her name.

"Cool." Raine responded, still eating her food. All of us were almost finished with our food.

"By 'training', what do you mean?" Bridgette asked, I was wondering about that as well.

"I had a sensei up in Boulder who taught me the ways of the ninja. Not just karate or judo or stuff like that, but like meditation, sneaking around, how to make getaways, stuff like that. And as for martial arts, he taught me everything from Aiki-jujutsu to Wing Tsun." Luna said, smiling fondly. Luna held up her knife pouch, "he gave me these, they're one of my most prized possessions."

"Wow. That's really cool." I said in awe, I've never even heard of Aikee-whatsit or Weeng-something. Luna smiled in thanks, soon we all finished our lunches and threw away our trash. We were walking out of the lunchroom when Luna turned back and skipped over to _their_ table, even though_ they_ were still sitting there. She calmly pulled the knife out of the table and put it in her pouch smiling brightly at them all before skipping back to us. We all put away our stuff for our next class, which we all had together, P.E.

We were sitting on the bleachers when the lunch man, Chef, came in. He was wearing this army outfit, not surprised at that, really.

"OKAY! LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! YOUR P.E. TEACHER IS OUT SICK SO UNTIL HE COMES BACK I'M TO BE YOUR NEW P.E. TEACHER, GOT IT?!" Chef roared out, we all snapped to attention.

"SIR, YES SIR!" We all shouted out in fear, well, Luna wasn't shouting in fear, only in respect.

"ALL RIGHT! Today we will be doing one of my personal favorites; dodge ball." Chef said in an eerily creepy voice, I quickly counted the heads in the room, there were 30 of us. "OKAY! Team captions will be silver head," he pointed to Luna, "and goth girl." Chef pointed to Gwen, "CHOOSE YOUR TEAMS!"

"I pick Duncan." Gwen said quickly, smirking smugly. Duncan walked over to Gwen and slung his arm around her, why is my stomach contracting? Luna shrugged.

"Whatever, I pick Raine." Luna said, fingering her knife pouch. Raine smiled at Luna and walked over to her side.

"Celeste." Gwen chose as Celeste strutted over there

"Bridgette." Luna said, as some people stared at her in shock. Bridgette smiled warily and walked over to Luna, somehow tripping along the way.

"Heather." Gwen said, Heather strutting just as Celeste had.

"Courtney." Luna said, I smiled thankfully at her and walked over, watching everyone else get picked.

"Justin." Gwen again, Justin smiled his dazzling smile before walking over.

"Geoff." Luna said on request of Bridgette. Geoff let out a loud whoop before rushing over, engulfing Bridge in a hug.

"Brooke." Gwen sneered, Brooke smirked and strutted over there.

"Let me see... you there." Luna said, pointing at Harold. I looked at her in disbelief and she smiled, "I saw him dodging the flying supplies in french, he'll be useful." Luna explained. I nodded in response as Harold let out a 'yesss' and strutted over here, yes, strutted.

"Grant." Gwen said, he smirked as he walked over to them, standing next to Heather. Stupid boy-toy.

"How about... you." Luna said, pointing at Izzy. Izzy let out a war whoop before tumbling over, obviously happy.

"Jake." Gwen said, pointing at one of Brookes 'boy-toys'. He walked over swiftly, standing next to Brooke with goo-goo eyes.

"You there." Luna said, pointing at DJ, he smiled bashfully before joining us.

"Kyle." Gwen said, Brookes other 'boy-toy' walked over to her with the same goo-goo eyes as Jake, pathetic.

"You." Luna said, pointing at Cody. The geek grinned and walked over, engaging in conversation with Harold.

"Trent." Gwen said, taking advantage of his obsessiveness with her. Trent walked over, staring at Gwen.

"How about...you." Luna said, pointing at Noah. Okay, I could understand Harold but _Noah_?! He was the laziest person in school! Noah looked surprised for a few seconds at not being last but then shrugged and walked over, his nose buried in a book.

"Owen." Gwen said, the overly happy tub-of-lard(AN: No offence to you Owen-lovers.) bounced over.

"You." Luna said, pointing at Beth. Beth grinned appreciatively and walked over.

"Lindsay." Gwen said, contempt in her very words. Lindsay, completely oblivious, walked over, a vacant stare on her face.

"You." Luna said, pointing at Ezekial. The home-schooled kid smiled and walked over.

"Eva." Gwen said triumphantly. The muscle-packed girl grunted and walked over.

"How about you?" Luna said, pointing at Katie. The girl sighed and separated herself from her 'twin'.

"Sa-" Gwen was cut off by Lindsay shouting 'TYLER'. Gwen growled at her but accepted it.

"And you." Luna said, pointing at Sadie. The girl squealed happily and ran to join Katie.

"Deidre." Gwen said indifferently, pointing at the emo girl. Deidre walked over without a sound.

"That leaves you." Luna said, the guy with purple hair, Derick, walked over silently.

"OKAY MAGGOTS! THERE ARE NO RULES IN THIS GAME EXCEPT ONE; DO NOT HIT THE REFEREE! GOT IT?!" Chef screamed at us, we all nodded quickly. "THEN LET'S PLAAAAAAAAAAAAY BAAAAAALL!"

The game began quickly. Owen let out a war whoop and threw four balls at once, knocking out Katie, Sadie, Derick, and Beth at once. I gulped but Luna didn't seem worried, she calmly stood in place as two balls came at her. Luna smirked and caught both, knocking out Justin and Heather. Cody had knocked out Tyler and Lindsay before getting knocked out by Owen. Harold was still leaping around the court, doing some weird ballet thing. Ezekial had gotten knocked out early. Izzy was running around, knocking out a couple of people or so. Noah was still in, apparently Luna was protecting him. DJ had gotten knocked out by Eva, along with Bridgette and Geoff. Raine was still in and she had knocked out Celeste, Jake, Kyle, Brooke, and Deidre. And I was running around, dodging left and right. Luna smirked as four balls, courtesy of Owen, came right at her, she caught one and deflected the others before throwing it at Gwen, direct hit. Noah grinned at her and I could see a faint tinge of red on Luna's face. Duncan growled and threw a ball at Noah, breaking his nose. He laughed as Noah ran off court, whimpering and holding his nose. Luna let out a feral growl and threw a knife at Duncan, pinning him to the wall. Luna giggled and leaped over a ball.

I shook my head and threw a ball myself, knocking out LeShawna. Soon there was only Luna and Harold on our side and Duncan, Eva, Trent, Grant, and Gwen(who had gotten back in) on the other teams side. I watched as Harold and Luna kept dodging balls, pretty soon there was only balls on our side of the court. Luna grinned maniacally at the other side and threw a few knives, pinning the other team to the walls. She and Harold then threw the balls at them, knocking them out one by one. Soon they were all out. Luna smirked and skipped over to the other court to get her knives, after she got them we erupted in cheers, surrounding Luna and Harold. Luna had a faint tinge of pink on her face as Noah complimented her and Harold was saying 'booyah'. Chef nodded in approval and barked at the other side to run 20 laps around the gym. I smirked as I watched them be chased by Chef as they ran, it was funny!

After they were finished the bell rang, signaling school was over. I walked up to Luna quickly.

"Hey, me, Bridge and Raine are having a sleepover at my house, do you want to come?" I asked Luna, immediately feeling childish. Luna smiled happily.

"Sure!" Luna responded, I smiled right back at her and we walked to Bridgette and Raine, together we walked out of to the parking lot. Luna apparently didn't have a car because she didn't need one. She waved at us before walking off down the street, me, Bridgette and Raine all got in our respective cars and drove off towards our respective homes. When I got home I opened the door and walked inside, preparing for my sleepover. This is gonna be awesome...

**_WOOT! I'm done!_**

**_Drew: I still don't remember any contract..._**

**_Me: That reminds me, what happened to Justin?_**

**_Courtney: I don't know, he vanished._**

**_Duncan: Yup, right into thin air!_**

**_Luna: Yay! I'm popular!_**

**_Raine: YAY! Another animal rights activist!_**

**_Bridgette: So what's gonna happen next?_**

**_Me: I'M NOT TELLING YOU!_**

**_May: You don't have to YELL, sheesh..._**

**_Me: Sorry... um, Duncan, will you do the honors?_**

**_Duncan: Whatever. Jynxite does not own anything related to TDI/A._**

**_Drew: Or Pokemon._**

**_Luna: Or Raine._**

**_Crystal(my espeon): This authors note will be short because Jynxite has no ideas._**

**_Courtney: So, until next time,_**

**_Raine: Read._**

**_Duncan: Review._**

**_May: And eat cookies!_**

**_Drew: What if they don't have cookies?_**

**_Me: Then I'll give them cookies! FREE COOKIES FOR EVERY REVIEW!_**

**_Bridgette: And she means the good kind!_**

**_Crystal: So again;_**

**_Everyone: REVIEW!_**


	6. A Typical Day in My Life

**_AGH!  
I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!  
I've been bad at updating and I'll only continue to get worse...  
*Cries and goes to emo corner*_**

Anyway, here's the next chapter of...

Jealousy Makes me Crazier

Chapter Six: A typical day in my life.

Hmmmm… 'The Unfairest of them all' or 'Days of Justice'?

So hard to decide… I'll just let my friends choose, we all have different tastes anyway. Bridgette liked nature movies and sappy chick flicks, Raine liked horror movies and action movies, I liked intellectual movies and chick flicks, and I had no idea what Luna liked. I'll figure it out when she gets here.

I was sitting on my bed in my room, trying to decide what movie we were going to watch at the sleepover that night, it was always hard for us to decide what movie to watch. I let out a sigh and looked out the window; I still had quite a while before it was time. I let out a start as I saw _him_ in front of the house across the street, no, no please no, he _can't_ be the new neighbor. When I saw him park his motorcycle in the back, it confirmed my fears.

_Oh great, my new neighbor is the idiotic Neanderthal. Why couldn't they be someone decent? Like maybe Luna?_

_**You know you don't really feel that way.**_

_Oh great, I'm hearing voices in my head now? I'm going crazy… -sigh-_

_**I'm not just **__**any**__** voice, I'm **__**the**__** voice.**_

_And that is…?_

_**-Sigh- I'm your conscience.**_

_Ohhhh… aren't you only supposed to show up when I'm making a bad decision or something?_

_**Well, that's my main job. But right now, I'm here to help you figure out your true feelings.**_

_My 'true feelings'? I already know how I feel about that… that… that OGRE!_

_**No you don't, well, at least according to your heart you don't.**_

_Well then, my heart is wrong._

_**What happened to 'follow your heart, not your mind'?**_

_That was never true. Everyone knows that your heart is misleading._

_**-Sigh- You're going to be hard to convince….**_

_Convince? Yeah, right. You're not going to be able to convince me of anything!_

_**-Chuckle- We'll see, you'll be singing a different tune when you're locking lips with Mr. Badboy himself, Duncan.**_

_Ugh! That's disgusting! I would never, __never__kiss__ him._

_**So you say.**_

_Ugh, whatever._

_**Anyway, you should probably get back to planning for the slumber party.**_

I came back to the present with a start, my conscience sounded strangely like Luna, what the heck?

_**I chose the voice that you would trust the most.**_

So I trust Luna's voice the most? Huh, well, she _does_ have a very calm voice. It is soothing in a way… I'm getting off track, where was I again? Oh yeah, I was planning for my sleepover! Let's see, I have just about everything done. I've prepared the snacks, set up the game room, pool room, and movie room, and I've chosen the movie... well, kind of.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of knocking on my door, I looked over to it reflexively.

"Come in." I called to whoever was on the other sideof the door, it opened to show Chad on the other side.

"Hey," he said to me, "what'cha up to?"

"Planning for my sleepover tonight." I responded, smiling at my older brother. Chad smiled right back and walked in, sitting next to me on my bed.

"So you had a new kid at your school today, right? What's their name?" Chad inquired, obviously curious.

"Two new kids, actually. One is this ne- _boy_ named _Duncan_," I informed him, spitting out Duncan's name like venom, "and the other is this girl named Luna. Luna's actually really nice, she's coming over tonight with Bridgette and Raine."

"Cool, and what about Duncan?" Chad asked, "what's he like?"

"Ugh, where do I begin? He's disgusting, perverted, crude, punk, criminal, sexy, juvenile, rude, selfish, a womanizer, a neanderthal, an ogre, and to top it all off; he's Gwens' new 'boy-toy'." I said, using air quotes effectively. I saw Chad raise an eyebrow, "what?"

"Did I detect a 'sexy'?" Chad asked playfully, I reddened immediately. Why, oh why had I said that?

**_Told you!_**

_Shut up! So I think he's hot, so does the rest of the female population at school._

"Uh... well, you see... I don't... he isn't... I..." I was searching desperately for an answer that wouldn't embarrass me and came up empty. Chad smirked at me knowingly, while I was red as a tomato.

"On another subject, what's Luna like?" Chad asked, thankfully changing the subject. I sighed in relief mentally.

"Luna's nice but she's a bit... weird. She can be all angry and scary one second, and then all bubbly and happy the next. But other than that, she's smart and can hear really well, she's a really good fighter and says she was trained as a ninja by this person in the mountains of Colorado." I told him, trying to remember everything about Luna. Chad nodded slowly, I could tell he was a bit creeped out by my discription of her.

"Interesting...." Chad said slowly, trying not to show how creeped out he was. I smiled slightly as he got up, "I have some work to do, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." I responded, smiling at him as he walked out. I stood up and walked out onto my balcony, I needed to think.

_Okay, so far today I've been hit on by a neanderthal, seen that same neanderthal swapping spit with my sworn enemy, been in a school supplies fight, met a ninja, found out aforementioned neanderthal is my new neighbor._

**_And met me!_**

_Yeah. Well, it's just another typical day in my life._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, chapter done! What does everyone think of it?**

**Courtney: Why is it that in every story about me and Duncan that I have a voice inside my head?**

**Me: Because it fits you!**

**Duncan: It was meh, I wasn't really in it.**

**Drew: It wasn't near as good as me.**

**May: Oh stop it.**

**Me: I'm having trouble with ideas for my stories, and school has started, AND I'm writing more stories so ALL of my updates are going to be sloooooooooower...**

**Chad: I finally managed to get in here!**

**Courtney: Is he good?**

**Me: In this story he is. Anyway, I have no ideas for this AN so I'll wrap it up now. Raine?**

**Raine: Jynxite does not own anything related to TDI/A.**

**Luna: She only owns the plot, title, me, Chad, Celeste, and the title names.**

**Me: And now-**

**Luna: REVIEW!**


End file.
